1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint can, and more particularly a paint can cover that fits over the top of a conventional paint can to shield the rim of the can to prevent the accumulation of paint.
2. Description of Related Art
When using a paintbrush and paint can it is common to dip the brush directly into the can and then wipe off the excess paint on the edge of the rim. This act also applies to the use of a paint stirrer, or stirring stick. As can be appreciated, this causes the paint to accumulate within the lid sealing groove and on the rim, which will subsequently overflow down the exterior of the can. While exposed to air a portion of the paint will begin to dry, thus adding to the built up the paint accumulation.
If the accumulated paint is not removed before replacing the paint can lid, the remaining liquid portion will seep out when the lid is replaced. That seepage results in the paint spreading onto the surrounding outside of the can, lid, and any objects it contacts. The portion of the remaining paint dries within the lid sealing groove.
Each successive reuse continues to increase the paint build up in the lid sealing groove, the rim, and lid which makes it increasingly difficult to form an airtight seal. The failure of an airtight seal causes a portion of the paint composition to evaporate, which changes the overall pigmentation and consistency of the paint, and causes a thick skin to form atop the paint. Subsequently the paint will not coat as the original contents, nor match the original color. Additionally, most paint compositions emit vapors. These escaping fumes may be odorous and volatile, and potentially problematic.
Furthermore the paint left to dry in the sealing groove and rim of the can will adhere to the lid as well. This forms an adhesion of the lid to the rim making it increasingly difficult to remove. As a result, an increase of force is required to remove the lid, which is then prone to deforming, hindering it from forming a uniform airtight seal.
Other devices have been disclosed in prior art that protect the paint can lid sealing groove. However these devices are more costly and the methods by which they attach themselves are troublesome to use. In addition, these prior art devices do not provide a means of shielding the entire rim and adjacent surface of the can, nor do they effectively direct the paint back into the can. Therefore it is desirable to have a device that can prevent the paint from collecting in the lid sealing groove and rim, as well as provide a means of wiping off the excess paint from a brush or stirrer, and return into the can. The device will also prevent the paint from building up on the paint can and lid, and minimize the buildup on device itself.